The disciple's attempt
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Nozomi teaches Honoka and Rin the real art of groping (Or just the author writing some random idiocies and fangirling about Hoshizora Rin-chan)… Rated T just in case! [Crack fic!]


**The disciple's attempt**

 **Genre: Humor, Parody**

 **Rating: T**

 **Hi there! This is another crack fic by YayaSamuko!**

 **I decided to write this after playing the washi washi game with my cousins. I have to admit that I fell on my knees after being groped and it took me about 2 minutes to get back into my sense… but we enjoyed it at the end. I hope to be able to play again sometime the washi washi game with my friends.**

 **Anyway, here is the summary of this story: "Nozomi teaches Honoka and Rin the real art of groping (Or just the author writing some random idiocies and fangirling about Hoshizora Rin-chan)… Rated T just in case! [Crack fic!]"**

[Introduction]

"Aww…" Honoka yawned her lungs up, "So… here we go with this weird made-up story!"

"Please note that YayaSamuko doesn't own us nya!" Rin continued.

"In that case, it would be better to place the warning first." Nozomi turned to the author.

YayaSamuko just stood there without any care in the world. "What? Were you talking to me?"

"Mou… Maybe a little washi washi will help you understand…" Nozomi walked beside the author and started groping the dense idiot that was YayaSamuko.

"Kya…" The idiot author didn't even care to resist. It was as if YayaSamuko was taking pleasure in that. Nozomi decided to brutally end the groping session up, seeing that she wasn't getting the reaction she hoped for.

"Mou… Why are you stopping all of sudden?" The author pouted.

"…Because it's no fun when you don't try to fight back!"

"Nozocchi… You meanie!" YayaSamuko finally walked away, leaving the three girls alone in the room, but turned to the camera to say one last sentence, "By the way, I do not own Love Live!"

[Please, Nozomi-chan]

"Yours has grown bigger as I can feel…" A shit-eating-like voice resonated from Honoka's new house.

"Nooo…" The ginger's voice echoed.

I have a very bad feeling about what is happening in there. Let us take a look closer.

"Come on nya!" Rin jumped out of nowhere and was now in front of the new house's door, "This is a T-rated fic, so don't get your hopes too high nya."

The cat-girl knocked on the door once but no one answered. She knocked several more but still nothing. What on earth was going on in that house?

"Honoka-chan invited me, saying that she wanted to give me a turn around the new house she bought yesterday, so why isn't she answering nya?" Rin cursed.

For some unknown reasons, Rin forgot about the fact that there was something they called a 'bell' one has to ring in these situations.

"Wait! What?" The cat-girl almost jumped, "A bell you say?" She took a big glance at the door for a moment. She watched the door closely for 3 minutes before going back into reality. "Why am I glancing at this door in the first place nya?"

Oh, man… That girl's density is so… Well, I think I'd better keep my thought because I know that lot of Rin fan would kill me. Thought, I am a Rin dead-fan too. She is so loveable and cute, and awww… it is hard to describe all her good points in words.

"Come on, Yaya-chan!" The author was brought back into reality by its waifu's cute voice, "We're still in middle of a story. You can continue your fangirling later."

She is right! I have to get a hold of myself! True that I have the great privilege of writing about the cutest cat-girl in the whole world of animation… Oh my… I just want to hug her. If only I had a Rin pillow, I would…

"Hey! Yaya-chan!"

Fine! I got it!

So, the cat-girl turned her gaze back at the door and finally found what she was looking for in the first place: a 'Honoka keychain' attached to the mailbox.

"No! It's a bell! I found the bell to ring nya!" Rin protested.

Suddenly, Maki jumped out of nowhere and stood by the cat-girl's side. "Come on! We will never get this scenario done!"

The red-haired girl was right! She was right most of the time. She was cute too, but not as cute a Rin-chan. Though, her Tsundere personality was a bonus for her.

"Jeez…" Maki cursed, "Someone, please take that author away and bring us a really capable one! That YayaSamuko is too broken and helplessly gay to function!"

Sniff… That was horrible words from Maki-chan. She had the great talent of making even the toughest heart to melt. Well, she was third after Rin and Honoka at the domain, but…

"Jeez… Stop it already! Won't you?" Honoka peeked from the window, "I am tired of waiting!"

"That's right!" Nozomi opened the door, "My hands are telling me to grope someone already!"

"In that case, we have no other choice!"Maki led. The others followed her as they walked in the camera's direction.

What on earth were they planning to do? Just as the author was about to flee, the camera bumped into Nozomi's chest. Wait! How did she get there in the first place?

"It's washi washi time!" The author gulped hard.

And that was the end of YayaSamuko's peaceful life and welcome to the world of masochism!

[Conclusion]

"Thank you for reading this long!" YayaSamuko bowed slightly, while re-entering the room.

"That was so boring nya…"

"I'm sorry, Rin-chan!" The author said wile holding the young girl's hand, "I will take you into the ramen shop, so please don't hate me!"

"Anyway, that was somehow…" Nozomi started, "…Awkward and beginner-like."

"Well… The truth is that I just wanted to kill time because I once again ran on an author's block…"

"Jeez…" Maki finally decided to speak, "Why is this always happening? Why did you start so many stories at once if you couldn't manage them?"

"Anyway… See you next time!" YayaSamuko turned to the camera.

"Hey! Did you just ignore me?"

"Aww… Camera-san, please cut the record! I think that Maki-chan is hyper mad!"

A very dark aura formed around Maki and Nozomi.

"Camera-san!"

[The end]

 **There it is! There was nothing serious, but I just wrote it because I realized how painful being groped was…**

 **That's all! See you next time!**

 **Maki and Nozomi: "Stop running away and get back here!"**

 **YayaSamuko: *pots and walked closer to the two girls to accept the punishment* "I'm so dead!"**

 **Nozomi: "There was no escaping! You made the right choice!"**

 **YayaSamuko: "Anyway, I hope to meet you all again… in another life maybe…" *gulps***


End file.
